A Valuable Lesson
by xTeamJacobx
Summary: Bella isn't working hard enough in her Spanish class and her teacher, Mr. Black, isn't impressed. How will he punish her for her poor performance? All human, one shot, mature content, LEMON!


**This is slightly raunchier than the lemons that I usually write but I've had a couple of glasses of wine so I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

A Valuable Lesson

"Bella Swan can you please snap out of your daydream," Bella's Spanish teacher Mr Black's voice rings across the classroom to the back of the class to where Bella is sitting, absentmindedly doodling on her textbook. His deep, husky voice immediately snaps her out of her reverie and her pale skin flushes scarlet. A few people in the class snigger and her best friend Angela shoots her a furtive glance before returning her gaze to the blackboard where Mr Black is writing out how to ask people for directions in Spanish.

Bella doesn't care much for Spanish. Her grades have been less than adequate compared to her grades for her other classes where she is the top student. Bella curses the way that her blush gives her away at every occasion and stares at the words written on the blackboard in a curly script. She does not bother to try to decipher their meaning and instead admires the way that the tails of the "g's" and "y's" loop back over themselves. It is strange that even this simple aspect makes Bella feel weak at the knees. There is only one thing that makes Bella want to remain in her Spanish class.

Mr Black.

Every lesson, Bella watches as her teacher lifts his strong, muscular arms up to write on the board, his long fingers grasped around the chalk that crumbles and melts with the warmth of his skin. She imagines these fingers running over her body, touching her in places that she has never been touched before. His large hands would grab her small, pert breasts and knead them until she groaned with pleasure and his fingers would play themselves over her erect, pink nipples, pinching them gently... or sometimes he would pinch them hard, it all depended on what mood Bella was in.

His face was tanned and handsome with a perfect, straight nose; deep, dark eyes that sparkled in the light; defined cheekbones and full, soft, red lips. Bella could not remember how many times she had imagined those lips pressed against hers, his tongue trailing down her naked body to her dripping wet centre, lapping at her juices, tasting her delicious excitement. He had short, black hair that Bella envisioned running her fingers through, tugging slightly as he took her into undiscovered realms of pleasure.

He wore a black shirt today that she guessed hid a sculpted, muscular body and dark jeans which showed off his ass. She knew that his real name was Jacob and she loved the way that the word rolled off her tongue when she was moaning his name while she touched herself in her bed, dreaming about him.

Bella usually left every lesson with soaking wet panties.

The bell rings shrilly, knocking Bella out of another stupor and everyone begins collecting their bags. Bella reluctantly drags herself to her feet and packs up her books, lingering behind everyone else so that she could catch one, last look at Mr. Black before she goes to her other classes and their boring, ordinary looking teachers.

"Bella," Jacob's voice speaks her name in a hard, stern tone and she looks around, blushing again. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Her heart begins to quicken as she walks over to his desk. It throbs against her chest so forcefully that she fears it will burst. Her legs and hands are shaking with nerves. He has never sought a one on one meeting with her before.

She gazes up into his onyx eyes which tower above her due to his immense height.

"Bella," he looks at her seriously and she cannot pull her eyes away, they are fixed upon him like magnets. "I have your essay here." He fingers a piece of paper on the desk. "I'm afraid it's not as good as I would like it to be."

In any other class Bella would be horrified if a teacher told her that her work wasn't up to scratch but she only dimly hears the words that Mr Black has spoken, instead focussing on his deep, masculine voice. "Oh," she breathes, looking at his long, black eyelashes that she could never achieve the look of even with false eyelashes and ten coats of mascara.

"I won't accept fail grades in my essays, do you understand?" his rough voice says firmly.

"Yes sir," Bella murmurs, blushing as she thinks of how arousing it is to call him "sir".

"I don't understand. All the other teachers have told me that you are a straight A student. Do you not enjoy the subject?"

"Yes sir," she replies a little more loudly to impress her point clearly. She enjoys the subject_ very_ much.

"Then why the poor grades?"

"I've just been a little _distracted_ lately sir," she puts extra emphasis on the word 'distracted'.

"About what?" he asks.

"Oh nothing sir," she smiles innocently. "I'm extremely sorry. I will try harder."

"Hrmm," he ponders her for a second and he cannot help but notice how the low cut top that she is wearing emphasises her breasts magnificently. "It's still not good enough Bella. Your work has been poor all year."

Bella pouts a little. "I'm really sorry sir. How can I make it up to you?"

A million thoughts flash through his head and he commands, "sit on the desk."

Bella drops her bag to the floor and hops delicately onto the desk, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands so that her breasts are pushed out a little more than usual. "Now what would you like sir?" she requests softly.

"Uncross your legs," he instructs and she does as she is told, opening her legs slightly so that her short skirt hitches higher up her thigh, exposing her soaking, white, lacy panties.

Bella feels a shudder of excitement rush through her as her teacher groans quietly, gazing at her lustfully. "Now what sir?"

"We're going to learn some Spanish," he says deeply and he stands in between her legs and leans forward onto the desk, resting on his hands that are placed either side of her, his face only inches away from hers. She can smell his warm, sweet breath and his masculine cologne. She feels her core aching uncomfortably.

"Repeat after me," he orders. "Hola."

"Hola," she repeats nervously.

"Me llamo Bella." She repeats this too.

"Good," he encourages, his breath tickling her lips that are burning with anticipation. "See you can speak some Spanish."

"You're a very good teacher," she says admiringly. "But I know more Spanish than that. Me vuelves loco. Bésame, tengo ganas."

He looks taken aback at the way her lips and tongue expertly form the seductive words. The passion in her eyes is undeniable and all he can do is obey her. His lips crash against hers fiercely. Bella has dreamed of this moment for months and it is more amazing than she ever could have imagined. His hot, wet tongue is in her mouth, massaging against hers as his lips kiss her with reckless abandon. One of his large hands grabs her breast roughly through her shirt and kneads it hard, she isn't wearing a bra and this turns him on even more. She moans against his full lips and feels the moisture pooling at her centre at his touch.

He rips off her shirt and the buttons scatter across the room as her breasts bounce out, small but perfect, her nipples hard with arousal. He pulls away from her swollen lips and grasps the back of her neck firmly with one of his hands as he bites and sucks at her neck, trailing his tongue town to her nipple which he sucks into his warm mouth. His teeth grasp it and bite down and she cries out in pain and pleasure, her hands tugging on his soft, silky hair.

Desperate to see more of him, to discover if his body is really as amazing as she had dreamed it would be she unbuttons his shirt, her fingers fumbling on them in her haste. She gasps as she gazes at his exposed torso, his strong chest, his defined six pack, the masculine v shaped muscle that leads down to what she so desperately longs for.

His hands grab both of her breasts hard and knead them with force but Bella does not complain at his ferocity, she enjoys it. One hand trails down her naked stomach as his lips and tongue take its place, gliding over her nipple and lapping at it as she groans in pleasure. His hand runs over her poor excuse for a skirt until it finds her centre that is hidden by her panties.

"Fuck," he growls as his fingers slide over her wetness that is seeping through the lacy material. He grabs them and forces them over to one side so that his fingers can rub against her slick folds.

"Jacob," she moans loudly at his touch and he snatches his fingers away from her. He grasps her face roughly.

"Call me sir," he growls.

"Yes sir," she whimpers and he roughly forces two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. She cries out in pleasure, throwing her head back and leaving her neck exposed, her long, chestnut hair rippling down her back. He bites her neck as he moves his fingers roughly in and out, feeling her core tense tightly around them. He curves them up to stroke her sensitive spot and she moans even louder.

"Turn around," he growls, backing away from her and she obeys him again, sliding off the desk and turning around, bending back over the desk with her ass in the air. His roughness and his domination is turning her on so greatly that her hot wetness begins to trickle slowly down her thigh. She feels his warm hands touch her scorching skin as he slides down her panties so that all she is dressed in is her skirt and her kitten heels. His hand slaps her ass hard and she shrieks, though not in a way that portrays dislike. He spanks her again and this time he leaves a red mark.

"You aren't going to fail my class again are you Bella?" he somehow manages to keep his voice calm and steady as he spanks her again.

"No sir," she cries out, gasping and moaning.

"You're going to work hard?"

"Yes sir."

"You deserve this punishment don't you?" Bella sees it as more of a reward than a punishment.

"Yes sir," she practically screams as his hand makes contact with her ass again, leaving her red and sore.

"Good," he breathes and he kneels down to bury his tongue into her pussy. He laps up her sweet excitement, groaning at how amazing she tastes. He reaches his finger up to rub her clit and she shrieks in pleasure as his warm skin strokes her most sensitive part. He licks over her ass and bites it hard before grabbing her hips and spinning her around, lifting her back onto the desk.

She tugs at his belt and undoes his jeans, her fingers gripping around the zip and pulling it down. She can feel his arousal pressed against the material and longs to see just how long and hard it is. She pulls down his jeans and his boxers and his dick bounces out of its confines. She lets out a little gasp as her eyes greedily gaze upon his huge, wide, rock hard arousal.

He grasps her around the back of the neck again, tangling her hair in his fingers and she shifts so that her centre is at the edge of the desk, her legs open and ready. He moves forward and seizes her thigh with his other hand, his dick pressed against her slick, warm entrance. She moans in anticipation as she feels his hard length so close to her core. She looks deeply into his eyes and he stares back lustfully.

"Te deseo," he breathes, "Necesito sentirte."

He pushes himself into her hot, wet core. She moans uncontrollably as she feels his huge arousal filling her, stretching her and he groans as her pussy tenses and envelops him.

"Fuck Bella!" he growls and he is overcome by arousal, urgency and burning, uncontrollable desire. He moves his hips so that his dick slides all the way out and then slams back into her, causing her to scream out. She is still looking directly into his eyes and he continues to stare into hers as he thrusts in and out of her tight centre. She bites her lip and whimpers as his thumb circles her swollen, sensitive clit. Her breasts bounce with the motion as he forces himself roughly in and out of her pussy.

"Yes... yes... Se siente rico!" she screams in pleasure.

"That feel good?" he asks as he rams into her again and again.

"Yes!" she shrieks as the overwhelming pleasure consumes her body.

"Yes sir!" he demands and he wraps his arms under and around both of her thighs to lift her legs higher.

"Yes sir!" she moans and throws her head back again as the adjusted position allows his dick deeper inside of her. She can feel the orgasm approaching as his dick slams ceaselessly in and out of her tight, soaking pussy. She tenses hard around him and he fucks her harder, faster. He stares at her breasts as they bounce tantalisingly and at her lips as they gasp for air and moan in ecstasy.

She screams loudly as her entire body tenses, heat spreading through her from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes, her head spinning, her heart thudding, her breathing ragged and hard. He lets out a low, rumbling groan as he thrusts deeply into her, his dick twitching, his body shuddering as he releases inside of her.

They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments, both breathing hard and heavy and then he pulls out of her, leaving her feeling hollow and empty without his huge, hard dick stretching her.

He pulls his boxers and his jeans back up and buttons up his shirt as she hops off the desk, straightening her skirt and pulling her panties back up her thighs. She reaches for her shirt and holds it together with her hands as there are no buttons left to reseal the material. She runs her hands through her hair and looks at her teacher, a small smile curving the corners of her swollen, red lips.

"I'll see you in your next Spanish class, Bella Swan," his deep voice says as though nothing as happened, though she notices that there is also a smile adorning his full lips and there is a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Yes sir," she smiles innocently and she turns her back on him and walks out of the classroom without another word.

**A/N By the way, I do not speak Spanish. I found the words on the internet... oh the things that you can find on google! So I do apologise if I have made any mistakes. I appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
